


We Survived

by RoseIsGay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OOC, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably ooc, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsGay/pseuds/RoseIsGay
Summary: Teens are celebrating their escape from high school. Though, not everyone escaped without their battle scars. This group of teens are the prime example.(I couldn't think of a good summary oops)Basically a texting fanfic between the main Be More Chill charaters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know who is who!
> 
>  
> 
> BeMyValentine - Chloe  
> Gaymer - Michael  
> I'mHeere - Jeremy  
> I'mLohst - Brooke  
> Jake/I'mGayForRichardGoranski - Jake  
> LispyBoi - Rich  
> Playsexual - Christine  
> TheySeeMeRolan - Jenna

**SQUIP Squad**

**_There are 8 people online_ **

 

Gaymer: This chat name sucks

LispyBoi: Give me one good reason as to why

Gaymer: That says the SQUIP Squad, and I wasn't squipped.

_LispyBoi has removed Gaymer from the chat_

LispyBoi: Now it's the SQUIP Squad

_I'mHeere has added Gaymer to the chat_

I'mHeere: Rich, wtf

LispyBoi: Why tf did you add him again?

I'mHeere: Because he's my P1

Gaymer: Aw

LispyBoi: So?

I'mHeere: Without a P1, a P2 can't exist

TheySeeMeRolan: Is this your way of coming out & saying you're dating Michael?

I'mHeere: No! You guys already know that we're dating

Playsexual: Yeah, we all know, and it's adorable

TheySeeMeRolan: #Boyf riends

BeMyValentine: I come back to 16 notifications

BeMyValentine: How dare you have a good conversation without me

I'mLohst: And without me!

BeMyValentine: ...

BeMyValentine: We've been in the same room for three hours, why didn't we just talk to each other?

I'mLohst: We should do that

BeMyValentine: Mkay, bye

I'mLohst: Bye gays

Jake: Wtf just happened

LispyBoi: Honey, I love you, but wtf is your username?

Jake: My name

LispyBoi: Well duh, I know that, but how dare you not use something else

_Jake has changed their name to I'mGayForRichardGoranski_

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Better?

LispyBoi: I feel so loved

LispyBoi: But why my full name?

Gaymer: Jer, things are getting spicy

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: When tf did you get here

Gaymer: I've been heere

I'mHeere: Why

LispyBoi: I'm just going to silently leave and question everything

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: That sounds like fun

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Count me in

 


	2. Chapter 2

**SQUIP Squad**

 

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Party at our place?

LispyBoi: When tf was this decided?

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: A few seconds ago

LispyBoi: Fuck you

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Please

LispyBoi: What

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: What?

Gaymer: wtf did I witness?

I'mHeere: A majestic thing

LispyBoi: Get your asses to this party that I was unaware of

LispyBoi: It's a thing now

BeMyValentine: Let me check my completely empty schedule, and I'll get back to u on that

LispyBoi: Bitch

BeMyValentine: You wanna go?

LispyBoi: Yes

LispyBoi: I can carry Jake without struggling

BeMyValentine: Lies

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: I wish he was kidding

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: My baby boi is strong

BeMyValentine: jfc Rich, I knew you were strong but jeez

I'mHeere: I'm over here, being the wimpy gamer

Gaymer: *heere, *gaymer

I'mHeere: Micha, wtf

Gaymer: It is not Micha, it is Michael Heere, thank you very much

Playsexual: Since when are you two married/getting married?????

Gaymer: Since we met

I'mHeere: Didn't you make a friendship bracelet that was basically our promise rings?

Playsexual: Aww!!! That is so frikin cute!

Gaymer: Yes, I was a frikin cute child

Playsexual: Shut up!

_TheySeeMeRolan has changed the chat name to 'Michael is a fucking adorable child'_

_Gaymer has changed the chat name to 'We do not swear in this Christian household_

_I'mHeere has changed the chat name to 'You're not Christian'_

_Gaymer has changed that chat name to 'neither are you'_

_I'mLohst has changed the chat name to 'I don't think anybody is Christian'_

_LispyBoi has changed the chat name to 'I was burning in hell'_

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Dude...

_I'mGayForRichardGoranski has changed the chat name to 'Rich Protection Squad 2k17'_

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: My bby boi needs protection

BeMyValentine: Of what kind?

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Chloe no

BeMyValentine: Chloe yes

Gaymer: So, when's the party, and are you going to fuck before then?

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Tomorrow night, and probbly

Playsexual: Leave me out of your sex life!

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Your user is legit playsexual

Playsexual: leave me alone

I'mLohst: Yeah Jake, rude much

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: wtf

I'mLohst: Jake, you're a dick

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: So you an make fun of me, but I can't make fun of you??

BeMyValentine: Yes

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: what kind of fuckery is this?

TheySeeMeRolan: the kind of fuckery that your friends basically made up

Gaymer: True

I'mHeere: true

Playsexual: true

BeMyValentine: True

I'mLohst: True

LispyBoi: ...

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Babe, don't do it

LispyBoi: I'm sorry, but it's true

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Gosh dang it

Gaymer: How dare you use gosh's name in vain!

I'mHeere: Michael no, no memes

Gaymer: oops

I'mHeere: Michael, how high are you?

Gaymer: yes

I'mHeere: omg im coming over haha

LispyBoi: wtf just happened

BeMyValentine: my gut says that two gay boys are gonna fuck while high and not remember

I'mLohst: I wouldn't be surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be texting! It will be taking place at the party thing, so just a heads up!


	3. Chapter 3

     "Jake, what have you done? I'm now super hype for this party that I'm only just now aware of!" Rich whined.

     "Well, if you wait a bit longer, the group will be here, so chill out" Jake chuckled. Rich bounced from the balls of his feet to the heels, then back again. Jake quickly noticed that Rich was a lot more fidgety without the SQUIP, but Jake found it rather adorable.

     "Sup bitches, I'm here!" Chloe yelled, kicking open the door.

     "Honey, why?" Brooke sighed.

     "This is like the group's second home, so I treat it like a home." Chloe shrugged.

     "Okay, I can't argue" Brooke hummed.

     "Welcome to the party that has no reason in the first place, and that will probably going to get really gay." Rich grinned.

     "Thank you, I feel so welcomed" Brooke teased.

     "I assume that Chloe burst in here again," Christine said, poking her head through the doorway.

     "You assumed correctly" Jake stated.

     "I figured, it isn't every day that you see the door wide open, you know." Christine shrugged, sitting on the couch. Jenna followed soon after, grinning at her girlfriend.

     "Sup," Michael said, walking in, followed by Jeremy.

     "Now that everyone's here, let's play a game." Jake smiled.

     "Truth or Dare?" Christine suggested.

     "Seven Minutes in Heaven" Chloe smirked.

     "Fuck no" Rich mumbled.

     "Paranoia?" Michael suggested.

     "Never Have I Ever" Jeremy hummed, fiddling with his cardigan sleeves.

     "Let's take a vote" Rich suggested. Everyone nodded and looked at Rich expectantly.

     "Raise your hand in favor of Truth or Dare," Rich said. Nearly everyone raised their hand, so he shrugged. "Truth or Dare it is. Majority rules, but we'll probably play something else later"

     "I have a good one" Chloe grinned.

     "Okay, then you start," Jake said, glancing at Chloe.

     "Rich, truth or dare?" Chloe asked.

     "I feel like I might regret this, but dare," Rich said.

     "I dare you to pick Jake up," Chloe smirked.

     "Oh, that's easy," Rich said, walking over to Jake and picking him up off the couch. It was a hilarious sight, watching someone as short as Rich picking up and easily carrying someone as tall as Jake.

     "Okay, Christine, truth or dare?" Rich asked, setting Jake back down on the couch. Instead of settling back in his previous seat, he opted to snuggling up to Jake.

     "Truth," Christine said.

     "What's your favorite play or musical?" Rich asked.

     "Uh, there are so many good ones! I'd have to settle with Dear Evan Hansen because it talks about real life issues or Hamilton. I don't think I really need an explanation for that." Christine said.

     "I agree with you on that" Brooke smiled.

     "Uhm, Jenna, truth or dare?" Christine asked.

     "Truth"

     "What's the worst rumor you've ever spread?" Christine asked.

     "Probably the one where I said Rich was dead." Jenna shrugged nonchalantly. 

     "Wait, what?" Rich asked, his head jerking up.

     "After the fire, with the little information that I was supplied with, I was making my own headcanons as to what happened," Jenna said, a small, nervous smile on her face. "B-but, I know better now!"

     "Well, I can say with 1% confidence that I'm not dead," Rich said.

     "That's not helpful!" Brooke yelped. The group remembers the long nights of conspiracies about ghosts, agreeing that they were real things.

     "Rich has a theory" Jake sighed. It was obvious that he's heard it numerous times.

     "What if we aren't actually alive? What if it's all a simulation? Or a dream? What if when we're on drugs, it's the real world, and the government doesn't want us to see that so drugs are illegal? Or-"

     "I'm going to stop you there before you ramble for the next three hours - not saying that it isn't cute - but I don't need everyone questioning their existence while you spit out ideas," Jake said, setting his hand on Rich's shoulder.

     "Too late, I'm already questioning it," Michael said.

     "Damn it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this delayed, half-asses update! I'll try to update more often, but no promises. I won't make an excuse as to why I wasn't updating, but I'll summarize all the events for you. Exams + (Me + 2 Hours of Sleep + A job that I don't get paid for but people want me to kms for anyways) + Life + Depression = A bunch of bullshit and dying on the inside. Holy shit, school taught me one thing! It taught me how to set up that long ass equation! But let's be real, I probably would have learned even if I hadn't gone to school.
> 
> As much as I hate school, stay in school kids. I don't know why you should because it's literally the equivalent of hell and you learn nothing useful, but you should stay in school because you should.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is the meaning of life?" Rich asked.

"Rich go to sleep. I don't need you having a crisis because you're trying to figure out the meaning of life." Jake sighed, stuffing his face further into his pillow.

"But like, when I had the SQUIP, it told me what to do," Rich said, immediately sparking Jake's interest. "I wasn't really living my life. It was more like, a simulation of a perfect life. But shit isn't perfect, is it?"

"Rich-"

"No no no, just think about it. That wintergreen tic tac fucked me up. I don't even know how to function anymore. It's just, hard, you know? Fuck, I'm lisping again, aren't I?" Rich rambled, his thoughts obviously sleep ridden.

"Come here," Jake sighed, opening his arms for Rich. The shorter boy wriggled closer to Jake, before being enveloped by his boyfriend's arms. "I don't care what that stupid thing did to you, I still love you for who you are,"

"Thanks, that really means a lot," Rich smiled, snuggling into Jake's chest. Before long, quiet snores slipped from Rich's mouth, bringing a smile to Jake's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is totally uninspired concerning everything? This thing!
> 
> While I get my shit together (honestly, that probably won't ever happen), enjoy some short as fuck Richjake fluff!


	5. Chapter 5

**SQUIP Squad**

**There are 3 people online**

 

Playsexual: Thanks for the sleepover/party last night! It was super fun!

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: No problem. Figured everybody could use a break

TheySeeMeRolan: u got that right

LispyBoi: I know, my bf is the best

Gaymer: TRIGGERED

LispyBoi: when tf did u get here?

Gaymer: Two seconds ago

Gaymer: You bitch

Gaymer: My bf is the best of the best of all bfs

Gaymer: HE'S MY BOYF

TheySeeMeRolan: The amount of insanity that is stored in Michael never eased to surprise me

Playsexual: I second that

I'mHeere: My bf is full of surprises

I'mHeere: Like that one time I found a Game Boy in his hoodie

LispyBoi: So?

I'mHeere: He was still wearing it

I'm Heere: And there were two cans of Mt. Dew Red in there

Gaymer: I'm a void

Gaymer: I hold everything near and dear to me

Playsexual: Weren't you basically restricting Jake yesterday?

Gaymer: Like I said, everything NEAR and DEAR to me

Playsexual: oh

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: I see how it is

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: I'm just a cuddle bitch

I'mLohst: tf is that?

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: A side bitch but with cuddles

Gaymer: ur just rlly cuddly dude

LispyBoi: He's not lying

LispyBoi: ur a warm, cuddle blob

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: I'm honored

Gaymer: BUT WHEN I DO IT, I'M A DISGRACE????

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Yes

Gaymer: TF?????


	6. Chapter 6

LispyBoi: there was another fire

Playsexual: Oh my gosh! Rich, are you and Jake okay?

TheySeeMeRolan: OMG I heard about this on Twitter!

Playsexual: Then why didn't you say anything?!?

TheySeeMeRolan: I didn't make the connection! Chill out

LispyBoi: i dont know if im fine

LispyBoi: i mean, jakes here, nad hes helping me calm down but i still shaken p

LispyBoi: *and *im *up

Playsexual: Are you in a good position right now? Like, are you good enough to be texting us?

Playsexul: Sorry! That came out wrong!

LispyBoi: i get what you meant, and yeah, im doing a lot better

LispyBoi: also, jake wanted to confirm that hes fine

LispyBoi: hes reading over my shoulder, and he said that he doesnt want to leave me to search for his phone

I'mLohst: That's sooo sweet! If you want, I can go get some Pinkberry and bring some to your house

LispyBoi: nah, im good

LispyBoi: just need some love and cuddles from jakeyd

I'mLohst: Suit yourself

Playsexual: Well, get some rest. From what I've heard, panic attacks can be really stressful (I'm assuming you had a panic attack, so sorry if I'm wrong!)

LispyBoi: thanks for your concern, ill get some sleep now

LispyBoi: Thanks for your support guys (this is Jake btw)

LispyBoi: Rich just kinda passed out while he was cuddled up in my jacket

BeMyValentine: Well, we kinda have to be supportive of our friends

BeMyValentine: Duh

LispyBoi: Well thanks anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I need to take a break from this book for a few weeks. I'm going on vacation soon, so it will be really difficult to post from the hotel. I also need some time as a mom. No, I don't have human kids, that's disgusting. I literally do not know how to properly interact with young children. Though, I am a mother of pets! I own eleven chickens, and my eight chicks will be introduced to the coop after I get back from my vacation. When I get back, I'm also going to be adopting two guinea pigs, so I'll have my hands full.
> 
> That being said, from here for a few weeks (most likely until early May) I'll be on a hiatus! I hope to come back with a fresh mind and many ideas for you guys. Thanks for understanding and reading this book.
> 
> ~Rose


	7. Chapter 7

Gaymer: yoo doood  
Playsexual: Michael, are you...  
Playsexual: Michael, are you high??  
Gaymer: doesn't matter  
Gaymer: What if the floors were the ceiling, and the ceiling were the floors?  
I'mLohst: Then the floors would be the ceiling, and the ceiling would be the floor  
Gaymer: Like, what would we walk on? Would be walk upside down or right-side up? Would we realize that we were upside down?  
Gaymer: Oh my god  
Gaymer: WOULD OUR HOUSES BE UPSIDE DOWN?!??!  
Lispyboi: ...  
LispyBoi: Jeremy?  
LispyBoi: Can you go to Michael's house?  
LispyBoi: Like, is he okay?  
I'mHeere: No, and yes  
I'mLohst: Why can't you go to his house?  
I'mHeere: Read my name  
I'mLohst: Please don't tell me you're high too  
I'mHeere: I'm not. I'm supervising Michael to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.  
I'mHeere: Let's just say that he once got really philosophical about his existence, and then almost died  
Playsexual: Context, please???  
I'mHeere: He started questioning if we really had physical forms, and then went to test that theory by nearly getting hit by a car  
Playsexual: Um  
Playsexual: He's okay now though?  
I'mHeere: Oh yeah  
I'mHeere: That was a few months ago  
I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Has he ever done something like that while drunk?  
I'mHeere: Oh yeah  
I'mHeere: He ordered like, 100 cokes from McDonald's before.

BeMyValentine: What the hell did he do with all of them  
I'mHeere: He drank all of them and got really sick  
I'mHeere: And then he drank away the sickness  
I'mHeere: And then threw up because he was super drunk  
BeMyValentine: Ew, but I feel bad  
I'mHeere: urighugj  
I'mHeere: Sorry, Michael just passed out on me and made me drop my phone.  
Playsexual: Good! Let him rest and get over his high. I don't want to deal with a tired, confused Michael tomorrow when we meet up at your house  
I'mHeere: Then let him sleep through the hangout thing or something  
I'mHeere: Let him nap on me, and stuff  
I'mHeere: He doesn't get enough sleep as is  
LispyBoi: Concerned boyf  
I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Type f for respect (and in memory of Michael's dead ass)  
LispyBoi: f  
BeMyValentine: f  
I'mLohst: f  
Playsexual: f  
I'mGayForRichardGoranski: f  
Gaymer: MY ASS AIN'T DEAD  
I'mHeere: He no joke just woke up, and passed out right after that  
I'mHeere: I'm mildly concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, I formatted this so differently. And then I got lazy. Oops


	8. Chapter 8

Gaymer: I'm gay and I'm not ok

Playsexual: Mom mode engaged

I'mLohst: What happened?

Gaymer: So like, im gay

Gaymer: and im sitting in a cafe cause i needed coffee this morning

Gaymer: and then this girl sits next to me, which is fine

Gaymer: so, im just minding my own business, drinkin my coffee, and then i realize she's checking me out

Gaymer: I try and ignore her, cause im not interested

Gaymer: and then she fucking slides a piece of paper with he number over

Gaymer: so I stare at her, trying to see if she's serious, and she just smiles

Gaymer: SHE FUCKING SMILES AT ME

Gaymer: and then when I tried to explain that im gay, she kept cutting me off with shitty attempts at flirting

Gaymer: and so im forced to shout "I don' swing that way", grab my coffee, and leave because literally everyone is staring at me

Gaymer: so now im never going back to that cafe and im scarred for life

Playsexual: Do you need me to come over? I just made cookies, and I can provide hugs

I'mHeere: Who tf is the bitch that hurt my boyf?

 

_I'mHeere changed the chat name to '_ Michael Protection Squad _'_

 

LispyBoi: all lgbtq+ unite and take down that hoe

I'mHeere: I'm in, she cannot hurt my bby boy ever again

Gaymer: guysm okya

I'mHeere: What's your name?

Gaymer: Jer, dno tdo thsi

I'mHeere: Michael, what's your name?

Gaymer: Michael

I'mHeere: What's the color of the sky?

Gaymer: blu

I'mHeere: Where are you?

Gaymer: my hose

I'mHeere: Are you crytyping?

Gaymer: No

I'mHeere: Christine, get the cookies and go to his house. I'm on my way with blankets

Gaymer: jer no stap im fien

I'mHeere: Liar, now you better be on the couch when I get there

Playsexual: How many cookies should I bring?

I'mHeere: Idk, all of them

Playsexual: Got it

Gaymer: nnu i dont wannt a eat all chrisitnes cookies cause the made themsfor herself

Playsexual: YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE COOKIES

Playsexual: I just bake when I'm bored, so you better eat these dang cookies

Playsexual: I can always make more

Playsexual: My pantry literally has a section of baking stuff

Playsexual: I just want you to be happy Michael

LispyBoi: #bestmom

Playsexual: You better help Michael or you're grounded

LispyBoi: #scarymom

LispyBoi: And I've got movies

LispyBoi: Everyone, bring stuff for Michael, and we'll have a giant support party


	9. Chapter 9

 

I'mHeere: Guess who just got a job

I'mLohst: Congrats? Where at?

I'mHeere: I don't want to say anything cause I know you'll come to bother me while I'm working

I'mHeere: Like Micah currently is

Gaymer: Tru, I ain't denying it

Playsexual: Michael, leave the boy alone while he's working

Gaymer: Aw

Playsexual: It's only acceptable when we all get to do it

Gaymer: Yay!

I'mHeere: Micah, don't do this to me

I'mHeere: Don't snitch

Gaymer: Meet me at the GameStop uptown

LispyBoi: Don't you work there Michael?

Gaymer: Yup

Gaymer: Now Jeremy never gets to get away from me

LispyBoi: That sounds possessive as all hell

Gaymer: Yeah, I realized that after I sentit

LispyBoi: sentit

I'mLohst: sentit

Playsexual: sentit

Gaymer: Jer, I see you typing, don't you fucking dare

I'mHeere: ...

I'mHeere: sentit

Gaymer: You brought this upon yourself

I'mHeere: MICHAEL NO STOIPGR

Playsexual: ...

Playsexual: Are you guys okay?

I'mHeere: Yeah, Michael just jumped on top of me and took my phone for a moment

I'mHeere: He's also threatening me with blackmail

I'mHeere: I regret betraying my bf

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: I learned that real fast with Rich

LispyBoi: Small boi shows dominance

LispyBoi: Alpha male submits

Gaymer: And this is where I take my leave

I'mLohst: Stop with the sexual references

LispyBoi: That wasn't meant to be sexual, but okay

I'mGayForRichardGoranski: Lies

Playsexual: Sorry, but we all know you better than that

LispyBoi: Well shit then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who ain't dead after disappearing for a month or so. I really need to get better at posting on time, and to stop working on other drafts. 
> 
> Welp, hope you guys enjoyed this rushed chapter. It's like, 4 in the morning, why do I hate myself??


	10. Chapter 10

Christine: Hey guys

Christine: That chat's been dead for a while

Christine: Anyone still here?

Jer: Yeah, I'm here

Jer: Though Micah's sleeping, he was just working really late

Chloe: Good, he's finally getting some sleep

Chloe: It's nice, being able to talk to you guys again

Christine: It has been a while

Christine: I guess we all kind of just moved along with our lives, and forgot about the chat

Chloe: Yeah, like all of our names are much more mature than they were when we got out of high school

Jer: Sometime soon we should all hang out again

JennaRolan: How many years has it been? One? Two?

Chloe: Somewhere around one and a half

Christine: I really missed you guys

Jer: Me too

Jer: So how about that hangout?

Christine: I think we should plan it for next Saturday

JennaRolan: Sounds like a great idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite know how to end this story, but I lost inspiration to keep it going. Sorry to everyone who wanted more from this book, it just got too hard to continue. Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
